


Youtube Makeover

by captainofelos



Series: rina week [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rina Week 2020 (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: My twist on Rina week day 3: Gina is a youtuber and gets Ricky to do her makeup for a video
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742260
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Youtube Makeover

“Hey, it’s me, Gina Porter!” Gina smiles into the camera. “Welcome back to my channel.” She says as she waves into the camera. “Today is a very important day, today you guys finally get to meet my boyfriend Ricky Bowen!” Gina announces as she claps her hands together in joy. Ricky immediately jumps up and smiles into the camera. “Hi everyone!” Ricky exclaims a smile on his face. “I’m super excited Gi asked me to come and be on her channel today.” Gina just smiles and jokingly shakes her head before turning to the camera and rolls her eyes playfully. “Ricky over here will be doing my makeup today.”

While Gina explains the challenge Ricky is sorting through her makeup and picking out what he wants to use. “I gave Ricky a bunch of products, some are my favourites and some I hate. I hope Ricky will make me look good because we have an event to go to afterwards. ” Gina says nervously as she takes a deep breath. Ricky just grins and grabs foundation and looks at the brand name. “First I will be using Foundation because it helps lay a base for her makeup.” He says as he puts the foundation bottle in front of the camera like he’s showing the product. Gina has to bite her lip to hold back her laughter. “Gi where is that egg shaped thing? You know the thing that you hit your face with?” Ricky asks, his face all serious. Gina couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer and doubled over in laughter before she grabbed the beauty blender. “Ricky I don’t hit my face, I use the blender to blend.”

Ricky takes the foundation and pumps it three times onto his hand and then dabs the blender into the foundation, all while Gina grimaces and looks into the camera with a scared expression written all over her face. Ricky picks up the blender and starts to dot the foundation all over Gina’s skin. “This is how the professionals do it, do it like I do and you’ll look beautiful fast. Except in Gina’s case, she will just get prettier.” After Ricky says that Gina quickly leans over and pecks Ricky on the cheek. Once she is back in her seat, he starts to beat the foundation into her skin. “Ricky, too hard.” She says softly. “Oh, my bad,” he apologizes and begins to tap lighter.

“You use this to fill in your eyebrows,” Ricky says as he picks up the eyebrow pencil. “I only know this because one time Gina did my makeup while I was sleeping and I woke up right before she put this on my eyebrows.” Ricky says wiggling his eyebrows and Gina bursts out in laughter at her dorky boyfriend. “Please be careful.” she tells him.

Once he finishes with Gina’s eyebrows Ricky moves onto eyeliner, telling the camera that Gina doesn’t like to wear eyeshadow so he will be skipping that step. When Ricky gets to the eyeliner step all his confidence is gone. To say he was nervous was an understatement but he picks up the eyeliner pen and makes Gina close her eyes. Right before he was about to put the pen on her eyelid he notices a strand of her curly hair had fallen out of her headband, so he grabs it and tucks it behind her ear, which caused Gina to blush profusely. He then moves himself closer to Gina and starts to draw a line across her eyelids. He swears about a million times and if Gina had opened her eyes she would have seen him stick his tongue out in total concentration.

Ricky then moves onto blush and contour and the final step which is lipstick. He grabs a neutral peach colour from the brand MAC and like he’s done all video shows it to the camera like a beauty guru. “Pucker up Gi,” he says with a grin. Gina rolls her eyes but does what he asks. “You are not drawing on face Bowen, let’s be clear.” She says giving him a glare because she knows that is what he was thinking about doing. 

“All finished!” Ricky practically screams in Gina’s face, and she opens her eyes and checks her phone camera to see the final product. Ricky did a good job, simple but good. “I’m impressed, Bowen, have you been hanging out with Kourt?” Gina asks as she raises an eyebrow. Ricky shrugs and has a sly smirk on his face. 

“All right guys, let us know how Ricky did in the comments below.” Gina says towards the camera as she makes a downwards gesture with her hands. “That’s all for today, I’ll see you guys next video, bye.” Gina kisses her hand and then motions it towards the camera as if to kiss her viewers goodbye. 

After she shuts off her camera, she turns towards Ricky and leans in to kiss him, but he turns his face so that she kisses his cheek. “Nope! I worked hard on that face, no kissing it will only ruin the finished product.” His silly grin tells Gina that he is joking but she still kisses him anyways and then runs out of the room before Ricky could realize what had just happened. “Gi, I’m so going to get you back for that!” She hears him yell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it means a lot :) It's not my best work but i still wanted to contribute to the rinaweek


End file.
